eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Parlez-vous français?
|year = 1978 |position = 7th |points = 73 |previous = Frère Jacques |next = J'ai déjà vu ça dans tes yeux}} Parlez-vous français? was the Luxembourg entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1978 in Paris performed by Spanish duo Baccara. The song is an up-tempo duet describing how Mayte went to visit France for a holiday, and learning the language well enough to have a lover. On the night, it was performed 17th following Denmark and preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in 7th place with 73 points. It is still a well-known favorite among Eurovision fans to this day, and was performed as part of a medley by Dana International in the 2005 Congratulations show. Despite the song's bad placing, it actually charted well throughout Europe, however, the song was omitted from Baccara's first "greatest hits" album; The Hits of Baccara. Lyrics |-| Original= - Wow, bonjour, ma chère Tu as bonne mine, Mayte Comment cela a été: l'île, la mer, la plage? - Hmm... formidable, Maria Comme un rêve Ah, si tu avais vu - Aha, as-tu compris l'importance De savoir le français? Dis-le moi - Non - Je t'en prie, vois-tu? - Oh, je le sais, c'est-à-dire... - Ah, j'y suis: l'amour? Ah, une affaire de cœur? - Vas-y... - Et bien, ça y est Heures à la plage, un bel après-midi Le soleil - Le soleil? - Me réveille - Te réveille? - Quel jeune homme en passant - Un visage, sans alliance? - Ses yeux bleus très dangereux - Et alors? - Mmm alors? - Uh, cet homme - Uh, cet homme? - Uh, il vient chez moi comme un brigand, demandant: Parlez-vous français? La langue d'amour et de l'été Voilà c'est une chance d'un cours de vacances Mais honni soit qui mal y pense Il me dit: Parlez-vous français? Mais cette nuit, laissez-moi prier De voir les lumières d'une jolie manière De faire l'amour en bon français - Quel bonheur, sans nuages L'amour en vérité Quand on pleure - De bonheur? - Embrasser - Enchanté Oh, quel temps de jeunes folies - L'année prochaine, plus d'une semaine Nous irons là-bas ensemble Nous serons... - C'est si beau - Nous serons... - C'est si beau - Nous serons comme les belles de Paris Nous dirons: Parlez-vous français? La langue d'amour et de l'été Voilà c'est une chance d'un cours de vacances Mais honni soit qui mal y pense Nous dirons: Parlez-vous français? Mais cette nuit, laissez-moi prier De voir les lumières d'une jolie manière De faire l'amour en bon français Olé! Nous dirons: Parlez-vous français? La langue d'amour et de l'été Voilà c'est une chance, d'un cours de vacances Mais honni soit qui mal y pense Nous dirons: Parlez-vous français? La langue d'amour et de l'été Voilà c'est une chance d'un cours de vacances Mais honni soit qui mal y pense Parlez-vous français? Mais cette nuit, laisse-moi prier De voir les lumières d'une jolie manière De faire l'amour en bon français Nous dirons: Parlez-vous français? |-| Translation= - Wow, hello, my dear You're looking great, Mayte How was it: the island, the sea, the beach? - Hmm... formidable, Maria Like a dream Ah, if you had seen it - Aha, did you understand the importance Of knowing French? Tell me - No - I beg you, you see? Oh, I know that, I mean... - Ah, I see: love? Ah, a love affair? - Go on… - Well, that's it For hours on the beach, a beautiful afternoon The sun - The sun? - Wakes me up - Wakes you up? - What a young man walking by - A face, no wedding ring? - His blue, very dangerous eyes - And then? - Mmm then? - Ooh, that man - Ooh, that man? - Ooh, he comes to me like a bandit, asking: Do you speak French? The language of love and summer That's an opportunity for a French course Shame on him who thinks ill of it He says to me: Do you speak French? But tonight, let me invite you To see the lights in a nice way To make love in good French What happiness, without clouds The true love When you cry - Of happiness? - To embrace - Delighted Oh, such time of young madness - Next year, more than a week We'll go there together We'll be... - It's so beautiful - We'll be... - It's so beautiful - We'll be like the Parisian beauties We'll say: Do you speak French? The language of love and summer That's an opportunity for a French course Shame on him who thinks ill of it We'll say: Do you speak French? But tonight, let me invite you To see the lights in a nice way To make love in good French Olé! We'll say: Do you speak French? The language of love and summer That's an opportunity for a French course Shame on him who thinks ill of it We'll say: Do you speak French? The language of love and summer That's an opportunity for a French course Shame on him who thinks ill of it We'll say: Do you speak French? But tonight, let me invite you To see the lights in a nice way To make love in good French We'll say: Do you speak French? Video nl:Parlez-vous français? fr:Parlez-vous français? de:Parlez-vous français? es:Parlez-vous français? ja:Parlez-vous français? Category:Luxembourg Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1978 Category:20th Century Eurovision